<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Home by unus_annus_eilish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260357">This is Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unus_annus_eilish/pseuds/unus_annus_eilish'>unus_annus_eilish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ari I'm sorry I did this beautiful prompt so dirty, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, It's pretty soft, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, based off of a post by @tiny-crecher, can be read as platonic or romantic, crankiplier - Freeform, just the boys cuddling, no explicit relationship details</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unus_annus_eilish/pseuds/unus_annus_eilish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wants to work. Ethan wants to watch a movie. Ethan always wins :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ari if you're reading this I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mark!" Ethan yelled from the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Come watch a movie with me," Ethan yelled back.</p>
<p>"Do I have to?" Mark sassed.</p>
<p>"You do," Ethan confirmed, "it's the rules."</p>
<p>"Fine," Mark caved, "but only for a little while, I have work to do."</p>
<p>Ethan pranced happily over to the couch as he heard Mark walking down the stairs. Flopping down, Ethan wiggled around under a large blanket.</p>
<p>"You know how childish you look when you do that?" Mark teased grumpily when he got into the living room.</p>
<p>Ethan hummed and patted the seat next to him. Mark sighed and sat down. </p>
<p>Ethan giggled and squirmed over to Mark's side. Resting his head on his own arm, Ethan laid across Mark's trunk and snuggled deep into him.</p>
<p>Breathing Mark's scent in deeply and slowly exhaling, a wave of calm fell over Ethan's ever-moving body.</p>
<p>Pressing play on the movie, Mark scooted down and got comfortable, arm resting on Ethan's back, lightly dragging his fingers up and down.</p>
<p>Within minutes, Ethan was asleep on top of Mark, or so it seemed, a technique Ethan had perfected in their years of friendship. </p>
<p>Eventually both boys were bound to fall asleep, but Ethan would allow himself to still and breathe slowly, tricking Mark into staying put.</p>
<p>It was something that had started naturally years ago and still happened to the day. Whether Mark knew what Ethan was doing or not was irrelevant, the point being that Mark would stop working and actually get some decent sleep for once.</p>
<p>And so they did. After half an hour, both Mark and Ethan were asleep, tangled up in a pile of blankets and drool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well there it is, shortest fic yet. Sorry I didn't flesh it out more, I couldn't figure out where to take it without it being explicitly romantic. Anyway, I'm getting my school laptop tomorrow which means I'll probably start writing more.<br/>Tumblr- @the-inevitability-of-death</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>